Om Niel
by guanlinoona
Summary: Pengennya sih nge gaet kakak kelas yang satu itu, tapi malah ke gaet om nya. entah apes atau anugerah. Kang Daniel!Seme 24thn Lee Woojin!Uke 17thn WARNING: Non Baku, typo(s) #kangdaniel #leewoojin #bearfamily #ongniel
1. chapter 1

Tittle:

Om Niel

Cast:

Kang Daniel

Lee Woojin

Other Cast:

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Genre:

Drama, Humor, Romance

Warning:

No baku, typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya kalau menjadi anak baru itu yang dilihat bukan guru killer, keadaan sekolah ataupun pelajaran yang sulit tetapi populasi kakel cogan.

Begitu juga yang dirasain Lee Woojin. Dia patut bersyukur, disekolahnya terdapat banyak sekali kakak kelas yang ganteng. Contohnya Bae Jinyoung sunbae yang merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, ganteng sih tapi rumornya dia udah punya pacar yang udah kuliah. Jadi Bae Jinyoung sunbae di hapus dari daftar cogan yang akan dilirik Woojin.

lalu ada Lai Guan Lin sunbae, Ketua MPK di sekolahnya. Ganteng sih, tapi tatapannya itu serem banget. Woojin emang ga suka sama hal yang berbau cool gitu. Dia lebih suka sama cogan yang ramah dan sedikit imut dan tampan. Jadi Lai Guan Lin sunbae di coret dari daftar keinginan.

Ada Justin Sunbae, cuma seksi Olahraga sih di OSIS tapi ya terlalu imut dimata Woojin. Nanti orang malah ngira dia yang menjadi dominan, kan Woojin orangnya suka dimanja bukan memanjakan. Ok piks, Justin di coret.

Lalu Yoon Seonho sunbae, ini mah dari awal juga udah di coret. Dia tau sifat nih orang dari dalam dan luar bahkan koleksi kolornya pun Woojin dah tau. Iyalah kak Seonho ini tetangga nya sedari kecil, Seonho sering main kerumah nya, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi tentu saja dia dicoret dari daftar keinginan.

Yang terakhir ini yang bikin Woojin gak bisa sembunyiin senyumnya. Kakak kelas cogan bule. Siapa yang bisa nolak pesona bule yakan? Ah tidak ada sih satu orang, Seonho yang malah lebih suka wajah oriental, padahal mah dianya aja ga bisa bahasa Inggris.

Kakel bule ini namanya Kim Samuel, ketua Rohis bro, ah ini yang bikin Woojin tambah kagum. Udah ganteng, ketua Rohis lagi berasa pengen diimam in Samuel Sunbae. Selain itu tatapan Samuel sunbae juga ga serem malah terkesan ramah. Anaknya juga sopan banget. Idaman Woojin bener.

"Cie ujin udah anak Sma. Udah bisa Cinta cintaan dung" Ini kak Seonho yang ngomong, Woojin mah diem doang, dia lagi fokus banget liat kak Samuel yang lagi ngasih arahan kalau nanti bakalan diadakan sholat Jamaah di mesjid sebelah lalu di lanjutin tadarus bersama. Iyalah pokus, pujaan hati hehe.

Seonho yang merasa di anggurin padahal pengen diapelin noleh ke arah pandangan Woojin. Lalu Seonho senyum ngeledek gitu, eh enggak deng dia cuma senyum biasa tapi ya wajahnya kek orang ngeledek gitu -dicekek massa.

"Oh lagi ngeliatin Samuel ya. Wkwk ternyata Ujin kita dah bisa jatuh Cinta" Seonho ngikik setan disampingnya, mengganggu sih tapi Woojin dah biasa jadi dianggurin aja. Padahal Seonho ini anak Rohis yang lagi nge bimbing anak kelas satu mos, tapi dia malah majeng di samping Woojin, adek regu nya malah dibiarin, katanya dia kangen Woojin. Denger itu sih Woojin cuma bisa gelengengin kepala, tolonglah dirumah aja mereka bisa ketemuan.

Seonho yang dianggurin lalu senyum lagi, tapi ini senyum jahil. Dia ngangkat tangan, yang bikin Samuel berhentiin arahannya lalu bertanya ada apa. Woojin di samping nya udah degdeg an bener, padahal Samuel gak ngeliat ke arahnya tapi ke arah Seonho, the power of gebetan.

Seonho ngelirik Woojin di sampingnya. Keliatan Woojin ga fokus, pasti dia degdeg an pikir Seonho.

"Kak Samuel dalam Agama dilarang kan berpacaran?" apaan dah si Seonho, orang lagi ngasih arahan soal kegiatan mos selanjutnya, dia malah nanya soal pacaran. Samuel ngerutin dahi nya lalu abis itu senyum kalem gitu. Udah biasa sih Samuel dengan sikap aneh Seonho.

"Iya, dilarang karena termasuk perbuatan zina. Kita bisa liat kan, kalau anak zaman sekarang pacaran gak cuma duduk sampingan lalu ngobrol biasa kek temen. Tapi malah udah pegangan tangan, manggil mama papa, dan maaf ciuman dsb. Kakak juga ga bisa nyalahin yang pacaran kek gitu, tapi sebaiknya dihindari lah. Ada apa emangnya Kak Seonho nanya gitu?"

Seonho senyum evil, beda yang disebelah udah basah oleh keringat ya gegara gugup. Perasaannya ga enak beneran.

"Gak ada kak. Tapi kalau suka gak apa-apa kan kak?"

"Suka boleh kok, malahan bagus bisa jalin silahturahmi"

"Berarti bagus dong ya. Ada yang suka sama kak Samuel loh"

Anjir Si Seonho ngegas, Woojin disampingnya udah mangap-mangap ga jelas ditambah mukanya merah banget. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia malu banget bray, apalagi punya kenalan cem Seonho.

"Kalau bisa tau siapa ya Kak Seonho?"

"Ini adek kelas yang ada disamping saya" Seonho ngelirik Woojin yang nutup wajahnya, trus ngecoba lepasin tangannya Woojin yang lagi nutupin wajahnya. Iyalah, Woojin malu, diliatin semua orang yang ada di gedung aula itu.

"Bisa gak ditutupin wajahnya dek? Biar kakak bisa tau kamunya"

Woojin ngelirik kearah Samuel yang lagi senyum ramah gitu, perlahan-lahan dia lepasin tangannya. Terlihatlah wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Bikin semua orang yang ada di gedung ketawa gitu, ada ketawa gemes, ketawa maklum dan juga ada ketawa ngejek.

"Siapa namanya dek?"

"Woojin kak"

"Imut ya"

Seketika dunia Woojin berhenti berputar. Terima kasih kepada Seonho yang lagi ketawa ngikik di sampingnya.

 **TBC**

Okay, saya baru di ffn :'

mohon bimbingannya *bow*

Lagi suka banget sama Produce 101.

Dan ga rela gitu, Woojin kecil dan Donghyun ke elim :'

Ok piks, om nya belum keluar ya. Ngalir kek air aja lah ya.


	2. anarkis

Title:

Om Niel

Cast:

Kang Daniel

Lee Woojin

Other Cast:

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Genre:

Drama, Humor, Romance

Warning:

No baku, typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin sedang jalan di koridor, nunduk. Dia malu banget sumpah, orang-orang ngeliatnya ada yang senyum ada juga liat dia ga suka gitu. Pengen nangis Woojin rasanya.

"Ciee dek Woojin, di notice kakel nya"

Woojin cuma pasang senyum canggung gitu pas digodain kakak kelasnya. Ya ga tau mau nanggepin gimana ya kan, apalagi digoda dengan bahasan gebetan.

"Tapi kamu termasuk beruntung loh dek dibilang imut sama Samuel"

Ini Kak Dongbin yang ngomong, dia termasuk kakak kelas yang supel lah.

"Em beneran kak?" Woojin dongak gitu ngeliat Dongbin, kalau urusan tinggi dia termasuk pendek jadi imut gitu liatnya.

"Iya, setahu kakak ya di sekolah ini cuma satu orang sebelum kamu yang dipuji imut sama si Samuel"

"Siapa kak?"

"Tau Lee Daehwi?" Woojin mikir, dia pernah dengar. Ahh..

"Tau kak, sekretaris MPK bukan?"

"Bener. rumornya Samuel suka sama Daehwi tapi Daehwinya suka sama Si Baejin. Sungguh tragis nya"

"Oh gitu ya kak? Ujin ke kelas dulu ya"

Sebenarnya Woojin males denger tentang begituan -gosip, mending dia balik ke kelasnya.

Tapi dipikir-pikir kasian juga ya Kak Samuel. Kalau Woojin jadi Kak Daehwi pasti nerima Kak Samuel apa adanya.

 ** _Bang Daniel's Calling_**

Samuel yang lagi ngumpul sama anak Rohis yang lain minta izin keluar mau ngangkat telepon katanya. Anak Rohis ngizinin lah, kan samuel cuma jawab telpon bukan lari dari kenyataan pahit. /lah

"Ada apa sih bang nelpon gua?"

 _"Mama lu nyuruh pulang"_

"Kegiatan belum selese nih bang, masih ada sejam lagi. Abis sholat Zuhur gua pulang dah"

 _"Gua sih serah lu, tapi mak lu kaga mau tau lu harus pulang sekarang"_

Kalau ada gambar imajiner, sekarang dah keliatan persimpangan di dahinya. Sebagai Ketua Rohis gak mungkin kan dia yang pulang duluan, malah abis istirahat ini jam nya anak Rohis.

"Allahuakbar, gua ga mungkin ninggalin kegiatan ini bang, ntar apa kata orang. Mending lu cari alasan dah ke emak gua ya. Ok ok abis zuhur gua pulang"

Samuel matiin panggilan, biarlah abangnya kelimpungan sendiri ngadepin emaknya. Samuel ga mau reputasinya ancur gegara pulang duluan.

Pas mau ke kelas, dia ngeliat seorang Dewi bernama Daehwi. /gadanta

Lagi jalan cepet ke arah gedung aula, segera tuh Samuel susul pujaan hati.

"Daehwi! Kak Daehwi!"

Daehwi nengok kebelakang lalu melanin langkahnya. Nunggu Samuel biar jalan sejajar sama dia.

"Kak kok buru-buru? Mau ngapain?"

Daehwi keliatan panik gitu, kan Samuel juga ikutan panik.

"Itu katanya ada yang berantem di Aula"

Hah? Perasaan tadi pas dia tinggalin kagak apa-apa. Kok sekarang malah ada yang berantem.

Nyampe di Aula mereka liat ada anak kelas satu di tarik rambutnya sama anak kelas tiga. Anak kelas itu bukan anggota MPK, OSIS, maupun Rohis sih. Cuma siswa biasa.

"Ada apa ini?!" Semua orang terkejut denger suara lantang Daehwi. Menggelegar bung.

"Ini Kak, Kak Tzuyu narik rambutnya Woojin"

"Ada apa sih Tzuyu? Kok lu narik rambutnya adek ini?"

Daehwi narik tangannya Tzuyu dari rambutnya Woojin. Woojinnya udah basah gitu wajahnya gegara nangis, namun bukannya ngelepasin, Tzuyu malah narik rambutnya Woojin lebih kuat lagi dan nepis tangannya Daehwi.

"Lu ga usah ikut campur deh. Ini masalah gua sama ni bocah"

"Emang dia ngapain sama lu?"

Daehwi dah merah gitu wajahnya nahan marah.

"Dia dengan seenak jidatnya bilang suka sama Samuel, Samuel itu cuma milik gua"

Ini nih yang gak disukai Daehwi dari Samuel yaitu Fansnya yang anarkis.

"Kan lu gak pacaran sama Samuel, ngapain lu bilang Samuel itu milik lu? Lagian adek ini suka sama Samuel wajar"

Samuel yang mau ngedekatin mereka buat ngelerain pertengkaran ini dibuat membatu sama perkataan Tzuyu.

"Lu gausah ikut campur. Urusin sono baejin lu, bukannya lu udah nolak Samuel. Jadi gausah sok peduli dan sok baik. Lu cuma bisa nyakitin Samuel"

Bukan hanya Samuel, Daehwi juga terdiam sama omongan Tzuyu. Dia ngelirik ke belakang Samuel tengah nunduk, tangannya terkepal kuat.

Daehwi hela nafas, bukan ini yang dia mau beneran.

"Gua ga peduli, sekarang lo lepasin adek itu"

Daehwi ngomong datar, beneran dia ga peduli sama alasan Tzuyu. Dia hanya ingin adek kelas itu dilepasin.

Tzuyu lepasin sih tarikannya di kepala Woojin, lalu jalan dekatin Daehwi, nantang gitu wajahnya. Woojin dah ditarik gitu sama si Seonho.

"Lu mana peduli yakan? Yang lu peduliin cuma diri lu. Keegoisan lu. Heran gua napa Samuel suka sama lu"

Daehwi cuma diem doang, males nanggepin trus hatinya sakit juga sih. Sebelum Tzuyu mau ngomong lagi, datanglah Bae Jinyoung pujaan hati Daehwi yang bikin suasana tambah berisik sama orang yang lagi gosip. Secara di tayangin drama gini, gimana ga heboh.

Daehwi dibawa pergi sama Bae Jinyoung, Tzuyu ketawa menang gitu ngeliat mereka. Kedatangan Bae Jinyoung malah memperkuat kabar bahwa Samuel ditolak Daehwi.

Samuel sih diem-diem jalan ke gerbang sekolah, mau pulang. Males disekolah kalau cuma ngeliat yang begituan. Sebelum nyampe gerbang, dia dihampiri sama Seonho temen sekelasnya. Seonho gandeng adek kelas yang ditarik rambutnya tadi sama si Tzuyu. Adek kelas itu masih nangis sesegukan, air mata masih ngalir di wajahnya.

Seonho natep dia gitu, bikin Samuel bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Anterin Woojin pulang dong, aku masih ada setoran nih"

"Tapi gua ga bawa motor ataupun mobil"

"Anterin ya, aku kedalam dulu. Bye"

Samuel pengen rasanya nge gaplok Si Seonho yang seenaknya. Malah adek kelas di depannya sekarang masih nangis sesegukan. Samuel ga bisa ngatasin orang nangis, palingan juga dia tinggalin. Tapi masa adek kelas ini dia tinggalin, kan yang ngebuat dia nangis juga fansnya Samuel.

Ditariknya tuh tangan Woojin, Woojin yang terkejut malah nambah nangis, takut dia, dikiranya Samuel marah sama dia. Ga salah sih Woojin ngira gitu, Muka samuel kek orang mau ngajak berantem. Kek nahan emosi gitu. Tapi biarpun tangannya ditarik, tangannya di tarik lembut kok sama Samuel.

Nyampe di depan gerbang, Samuel yang berencana ke halte di seberang terhenti langkahnya saat melihat abangnya nunggu di depan gerbang.

Dideketinnya tuh sambil narik Woojin. Abangnya yang mula ketawa langsung serius mukanya ngeliat ada anak kecil ditarik Samuel sesegukan.

Langsung tuh dihampiri Samuel, bukan Samuel sih tapi anak kecil yang di bawanya.

"Eh dek, kamu kenapa?" Daniel ngeliat anak kecil dibawa Samuel. Imut sih, Daniel kan jadi gemes.

Anak kecil itu diem aja, nunduk gitu.

Daniel ngelirik Samuel, tapi Samuel malah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Daniel hela nafasnya, lalu buka pintu mobil bagian penumpang lalu ngedorong pelan Woojin agar masuk ke dalam mobil. Trus Daniel masuk dan jalanin mobilnya.

Daniel penasaran sih, tapi kalaupun di tanya ini dua orang pasti kaga jawab. Yaudah Daniel diem, ntar baru nanya kalau udah reda situasinya.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Daniel dah keluarkan?

Lebay? Kek sinetron partnya?

Emang sih, maklum yang buatnya juga alay dan penuh drama :'

Maaf ya si Tzuyu aing bikin jaat :'

Beneran ga tau siapa yang bakalan masuk 11 besar buat debut. Tapi harapan besar ke Samuel :'

Moga dia masuk, begitu juga Guanlin :'

Duh ntu bocah biarpun rangking 20 malah sok tegar

Njir lah pas ditanya kalau dia keelim gimana malah jawab ya pulang kerumah.

Enteng banget jawabnya dek, nangis noona liat kamu :'

awalnya ni ff pen saya aplot di wttpd, tapi malah error. lagian yg baca juga mana ada :'

Mind to Review? sekalian ngasih saran buat aing


	3. kaefsi

Title:

Om Niel

Cast:

Kang Daniel

Lee Woojin

Other Cast:

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

Park Jihoon

Bae Jinyoung

Genre:

Drama, Humor, Romance

Warning:

No baku, typo(s)

"Jadi kalian kenapa sih?" Daniel nanya ke dua makhluk didepannya.

Tapi ya gitu, ga ditanggepin. Satu sibuk makan, satu lagi sibuk nunduk. Ya mereka lagi di kaefsi, bikos kalau bawa Woojin yang lagi nangis ke rumah Samuel ntar bakalan berabe, emaknya Samuel bakalan ngebacot panjang lebar, dan itu bakalan memperkeruh suasana.

Pengennya sih Daniel pen bawa ke Apartementnya, tapi takut khilaf sama bocah yang lagi di bawa Samuel. /pedo modeon

Jadi Yaudah Daniel bawa ke kaefsi mumpung dia nya juga lagi laper hehe.

Gerah gak di jawab akhirnya Daniel mulai makan aja. Mana tauan ntar dijawab.

Tapi namanya Daniel mana mungkin ga bisa peduli ya kan. Dia liat bocah kecil yang di bawa Samuel tadi tetep nunduk, gelisah gitu, ayamnya juga ga dimakan. Jadi dia mulai negur.

"Dimakan ayamnya dek, jangan dianggurin" bocah kecil itu kaget, yang bikin Daniel kaget juga. Bocah itu ngelirik Daniel pakai sudut matanya kek takut gitu yang bikin Daniel jadi mikir gua nyeremin amat ya?

"Ayo dimakan ayamnya" Daniel geser kursinya lebih dekat, trus nawarin dengan cara yang lebih lembut. Akhirnya bocah ini makan ayamnya.

Daniel yang gemes, langsung nyubit tuh pipi si bocah ini. Namanya Daniel kaga nahan sama yang manis dan imut.

"Btw nama kamu siapa dek?"

Pas bocah ini mau jawab tapi malah kaga jadi soalnya di kejutkan sama si Samuel. Bukan si bocah doang sih yang terkejut, Daniel juga. Lama-lama si Daniel kena serangan jantung lah :'v

Samuel nyengir aja, lalu ngambil sendok yang jatuh. Mood Si Samuel udah balik kek nya, terbukti dia udah mulai nyengir -ganteng- gitu.

"Bang, gua nambah ya"

Daniel cuma ngangguk doang pas Samuel ngomong gitu. Si Samuel dikira warteg apa nambah-nambah gitu.

Jadi pas si Samuel lagi ke konter(?) buat nambah, Si Daniel merhatiin bocah ini lagi. Ngeliatin fisiknya ni bocah.

Imut? ceklis

Manis? ceklis

Gemesin? ceklis

Putih? ceklis

Ga ada yang kurang kayaknya, iya ga ada tapi umurnya masih muda. Kalau diibaratkan pohon, si Daniel itu daun yang udah mulai tua, nah ini bocah masih yang dipucuk pucuknya.

"Jadi namanya siapa?" Daniel masih nanya, penasarankan apa hubungan ini bocah sama si Samuel.

"Lee Woojin bang" Woojin lanjut makan, sebenarnya sedikit salah tingkah. Ya gimana enggak, lu lagi makan malah diliatin cogan cem Daniel. Daniel ngangguk paham, Lee Woojin ye? Manis juga namanya. Malah suaranya halus lagi. /pedo modeon pt2

Pas Daniel mau lanjut nanya lagi, mereka terkejut lagi sama si Samuel. Si Samuel keknya bisa di pake buat alat kejut jantung kalau kek gini.

"Sekali lagi lu buat gua kaget, habis nyawa lu"

Daniel ngelus dadanya Wooj -eh dadanya sendiri. Dia udah mulai tua, takut ntar mati mendadak.

"Sans bang elah. Tua mah maklum kejut mulu" Abis ngomong gitu Samuel lanjut makan lagi, sekarang dia bawa Spageti, gak tau dapet spageti dimana.

Daniel sih pengen nabok si Samuel, tapi kaga jadi gegara si Woojin merhatiin dia dari tadi. Reflek Woojin nunduk sambil makan lagi pas liat Daniel nengok ke dia.

Jujur Daniel males buat lanjut makan, udah kenyang sama pemandangan di depannya.

"Jadi Woojin kenapa nangis tadi?" yang ditanya mah diem, makan dengan santainya.

"Woojin kenapa nangis, sam?"

"Biasa bang, korban si Tzuyu" Samuel enteng makannya, sesekali nyeruput pepsi.

Daniel ngangguk, udah tau juga kalau masalah yang nyangkut nama Tzuyu. Pasti gak jauh-jauh dari orang yang suka sama Samuel.

Eh

Berarti Woojin suka sama Samuel dong?

Woojin suka sama Samuel

Woojin suka Samuel

Woojin Samuel

Woojin Daniel (?)

Daniel ngelirik Woojin yang udah selesai makan lalu mainin ponselnya.

"Udah selesai makannya Woojin? Gak nambah?"

Woojin berhenti mainin ponselnya. Lalu noleh ke Daniel.

"Udah bang, gausah. Bang kira ini warteg pake nambah"

Daniel ngakak dengernya. Samuel malah tersedak dengernya, iyalah berasa di disindir gitu. Padahal mah Woojin ga niat nyindir, dia ngomong sejujurnya. (?)

"Makasih ya bang udah neraktir Woojin"

Woojin senyum manis gitu yang bikin Daniel ambyar.

"Siapa bilang ini gratis?"

Woojin ngerutin dahinya, oh gitu ternyata dia gak di traktir. Ok piks.

Woojin berencana ngambil duitnya di dalam tas malah di tahan Daniel.

"Dikasih id nya aja cukup"

"UHUK"

Samuel tersedak pt 2.

 **TBC**

Yo guys :v kecepatan amat ga sih alurnya? Kalau iya yaudah (?)

Aku bisa nya cuma segini (?) :'v

Btw hari ini Jumat loh (?)

thanks to :

 **Afyb, Akashi Akira, aestas7, hyoukassi, Guest (Taehaniee), Young180100, dhinaapriliani.**

thanks ya udh baca *


	4. first chat

Daniel lagi baring nih ceritanya di sofa ruang tamunya. Nimang-nimang hp nya. Pengen nge chat Woojin tapi takut ganggu, minta saran ke Samuel aja ya.

 **Danikk**

Sam, lagi ngapain lu?

 **Samyuel**

Lagi ngebayangin masa depan bang

 **Samyuel**

Kalo misalnya gua bareng Daehwi ntar nikah anaknya bakal kek gimana ya?

 **Samyuel**

Pasti manis kek Daehwi kalau cewe, ganteng kek gua kalau cowo hehe

 **Danikk**

Sehat sam?

 **Danikk**

Belum lulus sma aja udh mikir begituan. Jan kebanyakan nonton drama makanya.

 **Samyuel**

Ya berencana dulu

 **Samyuel**

Gak kek lu bang. Udh tua belum dapet jodoh hehe

 **Danikk**

Serah

 **Danikk**

Sam, kalau gua chat si Woojin. Ganggu ga ya?

 **Samyuel**

Mana gua tau bang :v

 **Samyuel**

Lagian lu beneran mau gaet si Woojin?

 **Samyuel**

Gila! Lu itu om gua bang. Masa gua dapet tante se muda Woojin

 **Danikk**

Gua chat aja ya.

 **Danikk**

Bomat. Lagian gua cuma pen temenan tai.

 **Samyuel**

O ja yha kan.

 _Read_

Bukannya dapet saran sama ntu bocah malah dapet ejekan. Emang tai si Samuel.

Jadi Daniel mutusin buat nge chat Woojin. Eh tapi kok Daniel degdeg an ya. Padahal cuma mau temenan. /ekhem

Woojin kecil

 **Danikk**

Hai woojin ganggu ga?

Abis ke sent, si Daniel malah buang hp nya ke atas meja. Lalu guling-guling di atas Sofa sampe jatuh ke lantai. Kek lagi pertama kali nge chat doi ya, salah tingkah. Pen ngapus tapi udah ke sent, cuma bisa komat kamit baca doa moga Woojin balas.

Lain~ *bunyi mendayu (?)

Daniel natap horror hp nya. Jadi si Woojin bales chat an nya?

Buru-buru noh si Daniel ambil hp nya. Senyumnya sumringah gitu, kek karakter kartun yang cuma gigi depan dua nya keliatan. (?)

 **Pelebar Bahu**

Hai kak! Mau bahu lebar kayak Kang Daniel? Biar dikata sexy juga?

Kami jual kok obatnya. Dijamin 2 hari langsung lebar. Balas aja chat ini jika minat ya kak!

Kami juga kerja sama bareng Penumbuh Jambang. Jika ingin di bilang sexy bandit juga kayak Kang Dongho. Bisa hubungi kami.

Daniel ambyar liat nya manteman. Dikira Woojin yang balas, taunya pelebar bahu. Malah bawa-bawa Kang Daniel lagi. Kan Kang Daniel itu kw an dia.

Sekitar sejam an Daniel nunggu. Kalau kek gini mending dia ngerjain berkas yang belum dia revisi. Nyesel ya sekarang bang :v

Yaudah tuh Daniel ngambil tas kerjanya, lalu mulai ngerevisi kerjaan anak buah nya. Terkadang dia ngerutin dahinya, kadang nyisir rambutnya kebelakang pakai tangannya. Kalau dibayangin seksi dan daddyable yha :v

Lain~ *bunyi mendayu pt 2

Daniel cepet-cepet liat hp nya tuh, dikira Woojin taunya Oa lagi. Diletakin tuh hp nya.

"Kalau ntar bunyi ga bakalan gua liat lagi"

Daniel males, bukan males sama Woojin ya. Tapi males sama Oa yang nge chat dia mulu.

Lain~

Jan di tengok Daniel, palingan cuma Oa. Jadi Daniel tetap lanjutin kerjaannya.

Lain~

Lain~

okay, Daniel ga bisa untuk nge ignore in. Soalnya ganggu banget. Dia ga bisa fokus sama kerjaannya.

 **Woojin Kecil**

Hai juga

Woojin Kecil

Maaf ini siapa ya?

Woojin Kecil

Bang Daniel kah?

Daniel nge blank nih ceritanya. Ya iya lah, sekarang jam setengah satu, biasanya kan anak kecil seumuran Woojin itu udah bobo. Atau yang nge chat dia ini hantunya Woojin?

Tapi kan Woojin belum mati, jadi mana mungkin ada hantunya.

Danikk

Iya gpp

Danikk

Btw ganggu gak?

Woojin Kecil

Gak ganggu kok bang

Danikk

Baguslah kalau gitu

Danikk

Kok Woojin belum bobo?

Woojin Kecil

Ujin tadi kebangun bang

Woojin Kecil

Abis mimpi buruk

Woojin Kecil

ada beruang yg cuma punya gigi depan 2 buah ngejar Ujin T-T

 _berasa familiar yha -Daniel_

Danikk

Ututu kasiannya Ujin

Danikk

Ga lanjut tidur?

Woojin Kecil

Belum ngantuk bang

Woojin Kecil

Soalnya abis sholat tahajud

Woojin Kecil

Abang kok belum tidur?

 _Subhanallah, idaman -Daniel_

Danikk

Lagi ngerjain kerjaan jin.

Woojin Kecil

Oh gitu. Ujin duluan tidur ya bang.

Besok sekolah soalnya.

Danikk

Ya jin. Good night.

Daniel teriak gaje tuh. Seneng banget dia di balas Woojin. Liat aja besok Daniel bakalan cari tahu tentang Woojin. Kalau perlu dia bakalan ngintilin Samuel.

 **TBC**


	5. tawar menawar

Ini hari kedua Woojin sekolah di SMA. Btw masa mosnya udah selese loh, ya emang sehari kok tapi full day. Jujur saja Woojin malas banget pergi sekolah. Ya kalian tau lah masalah kemaren yang bikin dia males. Tapi daripada bikin emaknya khawatir jadi dia terpaksa pergi sekolah, iya sendirian. Emang siapa yang mau nganterin dia. Bapaknya udah pergi sejak tadi pagi. Seonho? Kayaknya ntu prang telat deh, soalnya tadi pas Woojin mau pergi sekolah, Woojin denger ibunya Seonho ribut banget bangunin anak bontotnya. Dan pacar? Woojin masih jomblo ehem.

"Eh woojin, baru nyampe nih?"

Woojin noleh, disampingnya ada Kak Daehwi lagi ngomong sambil senyum. Woojin jadi ikutan senyum nih.

"Iya kak. Kakak sendiri aja?"

Daehwi ketawa manis gitu, pantesan aja kak Samuel suka samanya. Iya orangnya ramah, senyumnya manis dan langsing gitu walaupun menjurus ke krempeng ya :'

Kalau di bandingin sama Woojin sih semua orang tau. -tau kalau kamu itu gemesin hehe

"Iya nih jin. Tadi sih bareng kak Baejin. Tapi tadi dia nyuruh duluan"

Woojin cuma senyum maklum aja, penasaran sih sama hubungan Kak Daehwi sama kak Baejin. Tapi ini bukan urusan Woojin, jadi dia diem aja.

"Oh iya, apa masih sakit jambakan tzuyu?"

Woojin awalnya senyum langsung diem, padahal dia lagi males bahas hal itu. Tapi gak sopan gitu kalau Woojin sewot jawabnya. Jadi dia berusaha ramah gitu.

"Udah gak kak. Lagian aku gak apa-apa kok"

Daehwi senyum prihatin gitu. Pas mau ngomong lagi eh kaga jadi gegara di serobot sama anak ayam.

"Ih Woojin kok gak bareng sih"

"Ya kalau aku nungguin kakak ntar yang ada aku telat"

"Buktinya aku gak telat kan?"

"Tapi pasti paman Yoo ngebut kan? Kak kebo banget sih"

"Eh aku anak ayam ya"

"Serah"

Woojin cemberut gitu. Masih ngambek dianya. Kan gegara mulut ember Seonho yang bikin Woojin kena jambak kak Tzuyu. Tapi gegara kak Seonho juga dia deket sama kak Samuel. -aduh labil ae lu dek

Saking sibuknya mereka sampe lupa Daehwi lagi merhatiin mereka debat. Ya lucu juga anak ayam tengkar sama anak beruang.

Si Woojin yang nyadar mereka ngabaiin Daehwi langsung gaplok pundak Seonho lalu nunjuk Daehwi di sampingnya. Btw tadi Seonho nyerobot ketengah mereka berdua ya. Nah langsung noh Seonho terkejutkan.

"Eh kak Daehwi kok ada di samping Seonho sih? Sejak kapan?"

Daehwi mah pen nge gaplok Seonho, sumpah tu anak ayam gemesin bener, mana polos lagi. Ntar lah dia ngasih info tentang Seonho ke si Kuali.

"Sejak tadi ho"

"Eh maaf kak. Gak sengaja Aku"

"Iya gak papa kok. Kakak duluan ya"

Woojin sama Seonho cuma senyum aja sama lambaian kak Daehwi. Abis itu mereka nerusin jalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Woojin kamu di panggil kak Samuel tuh"

Woojin yang lagi ngerjain essay nya langsung ngerjap-ngerjap bingung. Btw ini essay dia dapet gegara telat masuk kelas. Jika kalian nanya kok bisa, coba kalian tanya sama anak ayam. Padahal baru dua hari Woojin masuk SMA. Mereka tengkar lagi dan bikin telat masuk kelas. Bego emang.

"Kok nyariin aku ya?"

"Mana gua tau. Sana cepet!"

Woojin gigit bibirnya nahan kesel, kalau udah kenal lama sama ini teman sekelasnya dipastikan bakalan Woojin gigit tangannya, ngeselin bener soalnya.

Pas nyampai di depan kelas Woojin liat kak Samuel duduk di bangku panjang dekat pintu masuk kelasnya sambil mainin hp. Woojin duduk di samping Samuel lalu ngomel-ngomel tanpa suara yang bikin Samuel gak tau kehadirannya. Pas Samuel udah selese mainin hp nya noleh ke sampingnya.

"Astaga! Kejut gua. Sejak kapan lu datang dek?"

Woojin pakai wajah datar andalannya yang malah bikin dia tambah imut.

"Daritadi. Ngapain sih kak manggil-manggil ujin?"

Woojin lagi mode garangnya, iya dia bete liat orang yang lewat mandang dia remeh gitu. Pen Woojin lempar sepatunya tapi ga jadi. Ntar Woojin nyeker dong.

"Mending kita jangan ngobrol sini deh, rooftop yuk"

Samuel udah diri sambil ngantongin hpnya ke dalam saku nya. Lalu jalan duluan. Woojin ngikutin sambil nunduk gitu. Moga aja apa yang di sampein Samuel penting, kalau kaga dia ntar bakalan omelin Seonho. Kok Seonho? Kepengen aja hehe

Nyampe di rooftop si Samuel celingukan liat kiri-kanan mana tauan kan ada orang, ntar yang ada mereka denger obrolan nya.

"Jadi dek, kamu di pc ya sama bang Daniel?"

Woojin yang awalnya diem liat langit langsung liat ke Samuel. Samuel lagi pasang wajah panik gitu, Woojin nyergit, kok Samuel panik amat.

"Iya kak. Tadi malam ujin di pm bang Daniel"

"Jangan di bales ntar pc an bang Daniel ok?"

Woojin makin bingung, kok Samuel protektif amat.

"Kok gitu kak? Kan kasian bang Daniel"

"Pokoknya nurut aja"

Nah tambah nilai min buat kak Samuel, protektif dan otoriter. Woojinkan suka sama daddyable gityu (?)

"Gak mau, kakak bukan siapa-siapa aku jadi ga berhak ngatur aku"

Woojin lipatin tangannya didada. Trus dia liat Samuel hela nafas dan kayaknya mikir sesuatu.

"Trus kamu mau jadi apa-apanya kakak heh?"

Woojin kejut tuh, maksudnya apaan?

Keknya jaringan 4G di otak Woojin lagi ngandat, mungkin gegara sering bergauk sama Seonho nih.

"Maksudnya kak?"

"Kamu mau jadi pacarnya kakak?"

Mata Woojin membola gitu. Woojin lagi mimpi, apa Samuel becanda?

"Jangan becanda kak!"

"Gua ga becanda dek, apa muka gua keliatan becanda?"

Woojin liat muka Kak Samuel, _ganteng yha_.

Bukan, bukan innernya Woojin. Itu inner penulisnya :'v.

"Ga sih. Tapi kak Samuel"

Woojin nunduk gitu. Samuel deketin dia.

"Tapi Apa ujin? Mau jadi pacar gua?"

"Tunggu, jangan dulu kak, ujin lagi degdegan nih. Pen natap kakak tapi males, belek kakak gede amat"

Langsung noh Samuel salah tingkah, trus ngapus beleknya. Samuel siul-siul gitu ngilangin canggung dan malunya.

"Tapi kakak ga punya alasan ngajak ujin pacaran"

"Punya kok"

"Apaan?"

"Supaya om gua kagak jadian sama lu, gua ga mau punya tante yang lebih muda daripada gua"

Woojin cengo, alasan Samuel gak logis menurutnya.

"Ih apaan sih kak. Kakak kira aku apaan sukanya sama om om"

"Bukan lu nya yang suka sama om gua ujin. Tapi dia suka sama lu"

Bulu kuduk Woojin ngeremang gitu, sejak kapan dia deket sama om om. Dia bukan baby sugaring atau semacamnya.

"Siapa sih om kakak? Aku perasaan ga pernah deket sama om om"

"Kang Daniel"

"Eh?" Berasa familiar namanya.

"Kang Daniel? Wah om kakak artis ya? Member Wanna One itu kan? Woojin ngepens banget sama dia. kemaren mau dateng pas final tapi apalah daya ga dibolehin mama fufufu"

Reaksi Samuel sih langsung masang muka datar.

"Bukan Kang Daniel member Wanna one. Kalau iya berarti gua Samuel brave" (?)

"Dan woojin vocalis the east light"

 _bodo amat ujin muel, bodo amat_

"Kak denger sesuatu?"

"Suara setan jin. Emang ini rooftop agak angker"

"Kok kakak malah ngajak kesini?!"

"Setannya gak bakalan ganggu, gua ngantongin bawang putih kok"

"Ujin gak punya bawang putih, ntar ujin digigit gimana?"

"Mau?. Gua potong dua nih bawang putihnya"

"Okkk"

Trus mereka bagi-bagi bawang putih -_- *gadanta.

"Btw om gua itu yang ngajakin makan kaefsi maren"

"Oh"

Btw itu Woojin lagi loading.

70%

90%

100%

"Eanjir beneran kak?!"

Mata Woojin ngebola gitu. Ga nyangka dia digodain om om maren.

"Beneran. Itu lah alasan gua. Soalnya om gua itu suka sama lu"

Woojin gak bisa ngomong, dia bingung banget. Nerima kak Samuel apa enggak.

 **TBC**

WOO guys :v

Aim kombek :v

Gimana? Puas ga nih?

Full Samuel x Woojin ya :"

Ya gitu deh, aing lagi kobam sama Samuel gegara postingan baru dia di IG.

Demi apa rambut hitamnya keliatan metching banget T-T

Apalagi dp ig nya.

Yawla BULE BENER T-T

Tanggung jawab muel, noona hamil anak mu :'v /slip table

Aku cinta kalian guys /titikduabintang

btw maaf ga bisa bales review kalian, aing bingung gimana balas nya.

di pm ntar ga dibaca


End file.
